Un día más
by Parides
Summary: Jem&Will: La historia de una promesa y un dragón. Para el reto de temático de julio "Parabatai", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"


Este fic participa en el reto: "Parabatai" del foro Cazadores de sombras

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y han sido usados sin ningún afán de lucro mas que entretener (incluso y pese a mi se ha respetado su sexualidad [ya saben para hacerlo un poco mas fidedigno]).

* * *

Un día más

Will cerró la tapa del libro claramente desconcertado. No era lo que esperaba leer con sinceridad, siempre de una u otra forma el protagonista resultaba ser un caballero educado de nobles sentimientos que merecía el amor de la dama en cuestión.

Heatcliff (Cumbres borrascosas) no, el era un bastardo maldito y aun así después de la muerte consiguió a la chica aunque se debe reconocer que eran el uno para el otro; un par de retorcidos y oscuros seres.

Retorcido y oscuro.

Así como su destino. El estaba maldito y jamás seria merecedor de amor porque el no era un homicida, día con día se esforzaba por comportarse como el mas grande de los imbéciles regalándose únicamente un respiro impío con Jem.

Jem era lo único que lo mantenía en la línea de la cordura, la única cosa que lo anclaba al mundo mortal donde aun había cabida para mas sentimientos que el miedo, el odio y el rencor.

El sol empezaba a caer arrastrando tras de si a la noche y con ella sus criaturas, criaturas que Will había aprendido a respetar mas que a temer y en algunos casos hasta permitirse maravillarse de ellas, el obviamente no era como muchos otros cazadores de sombras, odiaba, si, a los demonios y con mas motivos que cualquiera pero también comprendía que no todos los submundo eran terribles enemigos, había uno que otro medianamente fiable.

El lo sabía de primera mano, dígase que fue ingenuo o soñador pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de encontrar una forma de revertir tanto su maldición como la de Jem, si la clave no tenía todas las respuestas él las buscaría asi se tuviera que arrastrar ante toda la escoria de Londres o del mundo.

Porque Jem lo vale.

Una noche más, otra noche llena de posibilidades.

Bajo al comedor con el cabello húmedo y en las ropas que mejor le sentaban que no son otras que el equipo de cazador de sombras.

Solo Charlotte y Henry estaban presentes.

-¿No debería ser ilegal lo bien que me sienta el negro? Creo que me da un toque de elegancia, tanta perfección aun en un nephilim debería ser pecado.

"Algo de ligera arrogancia para saludar" se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba la palabrería al aire, tomo asiento, continuaría con un leve desprecio a las habilidades del pelirrojo cuando noto que nadie hacia comentarios despectivos o simplemente comentarios, pudo notar las ojeras de Charlotte y el ceño fruncido de Henry.

-¿Jem?- en silencio rogo al Ángel que no fuera él, solo esta noche no.

-Jem- soltó en un suspiro Charlotte- No ha estado muy bien estos días y hoy simplemente no ha podido salir de la cama.

-¿Y el yin fen?- él había conseguido la cantidad necesaria para un mes, lo hacía desde que Jem había aceptado ser su parabatai alegando que era su deber y derecho ver por su salud.

-Queda muy poco y el no quiere…- no le permitió terminar se levanto y camino con la velocidad propia de los cazadores de sombras.

La furia rebasaba los límites de lo permitido, machacar el suelo a sus pies y azotar la puerta no le brindaban consuelo alguno. Estúpido Jem, si necesitaba tomar un poco de mas yin fen para el no era problema conseguirle más.

Entro sin consideración alguna a la habitación de su parabatai, la cual estaba en penumbras.

-¿Otro berrinche Will? ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez Gabriel? ¿Atormentarte con la idea de un lago con patos en el instituto?- Will sabía que Jem se esforzaba por sonar animado inclusive hacer una broma de ello pero le era francamente imposible ya que su amigo, su hermano mejor aun su parabatai lucia totalmente abatido.

-Jem, por favor no me obligues a darte el yin fen sabes que esto es duro…solo por favor- Will tomo la caja con la intención de acercársela a Jem pero noto una ligereza terrible en ella.

Al abrirla Will pudo observar que no quedaba mas que para una dosis.

-Cada vez necesito mas Will- lo dijo cabizbajo- Mi cuerpo me exige mas veneno de lo que soy capaz de tolerar.

-Eres fuerte Jem esto…-Will buscaba las palabras cuando james lo corto

-¿Qué Will? ¿Esto no me va matar? Porque lo esta haciendo, puedo sentirlo y tu puedes verlo- diciendo esto le mantuvo la mirada permitiéndole a Will ver sus ojos del mas puro plata como el resplandor de la luna brillando a través de las que se negaban a ser lagrimas.- Es suficiente.

El pelinegro se acerco con fiereza a donde Jem, tomando su rostro entre las manos limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas rebeldes que el peliplata ya no pudo contener.

-No te vas a rendir James Carstairs, no lo vas a hacer- sus frentes estaban una sobre otra, los sollozos de uno chocando contra el aliento del otro- No me puedes abandonar.

Will luchaba con toda su fuerza por no derrumbarse ante Jem, el también estaba cansado y le dolia ni siquiera poder compartir su secreto con quien era la esperanza en sus días mas negros, no teniendo las palabras llevo la mano derecha de Jem hasta su pecho a la altura donde reposaba su runa mas preciada.

-Eres todo lo que tengo Jem. Todo. Si decides rendirte lo harás por los dos, el día en que tu no estés ese día también desaparecerá cualquier vestigio de William Herondale.

-Peleare hasta por el ultimo de mis respiros, por ti Will, solo por ti.- el llanto había cesado por completo y determinación era lo que emanaba de James- Juro por el Ángel que lo hare pero tú debes jurar también que ya no buscaras mas una cura, un remedio.

-No me puedes hacer esto Jem…no puedes- Will miraba al suelo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Jem

-Es verdad que no puedo Will, no puedo mas vivir con la falsa esperanza, ya no puedo mas, no hay un gran futuro para mi y si voy a vivir una semana mas, un mes mas quiero que sea fuera de la incertidumbre, que sea en la resignación de mi destino.- Jem se aparto de Will suave pero decidido

-No hay justicia en el destino-dijo Will dándole la espalda a Jem viendo a través de la ventana como la noche dejaba de susurrar promesas de un mañana mejor, un mañana sin maldiciones ni enfermedades para solo augurar muerte y soledad.

-Ninguna justicia Will, debes dejar de buscar, dejar de atormentarte y torturarme a base de falsas esperanzas- Jem saco lentamente del estuche su violín se disponía a tocar- Solo lo debes aceptar, prepararte para lo que un día va pasar.

-Lo prometo- dijo Will con una voz que casi desconocía, no podía ser el.

Esa promesa fue a dos bandas, la resignación iría por doble partida, no solo se trataba del destino de Jem sino también el propio. Si no tenia caso pelear por Jem, él también abandonaría su propia batalla, no mas búsqueda de demonios, no mas esperanza para ninguno.

La música que salía de Jem era triste, densa y hermosa como él. Will no pudo soportarlo. Llegando a un estante tomo un vaso, lo relleno con agua de una jarra que reposaba a lado del mismo vaso y se limito a verter todo el yin fen restante agitándolo levemente.

Se posiciono frente a Jem y con todo el tacto del que era capaz irrumpió en su música para tomar la mano que sostiene el arco y alejarlo suavemente, puso el diluido en su mano con la solemnidad del mundo y le suplico lo bebiera.

-Volveré con mas- prometió Will besando la sien de Jem, un movimiento intimo que nunca fue rechazado.

* * *

Con rabia Jem acerco sus labios al vaso mientras sentía como Will se alejaba.

Muchas veces se había sentido triste, muchas otras había estado a punto de quebrarse y justo hoy fue la noche.

Estallo en mil pedazos hiriéndose no solo el sino también a Will, cuanto lamentaba haber visto esa mirada, casi pudo oír y sentir el corazón del moreno romperse.

Sus corazones lo habían hecho a la par.

El era un huérfano moribundo sin fortuna alguna, el instituto de Londres lo había acogido porque era el lugar correcto, habían dicho en algún momento de su traslado, la verdad era que no encajaba en ningún otro sitio y solo lo habían mandado a morir.

Y bueno no eran pensamientos apropiados para un chico de su edad pero eran su realidad, trataba de mostrarse fuerte, de irse con dignidad y luego conoció a este chico con pésima actitud y con un ligero olor a libertad que conforme crecían se hacía mas grande, invitándole a vivir.

El realmente deseaba corresponderle cada detalle cada atención. Cuando Will había dicho "Eres todo lo que tengo" sintió empatía de inmediato, ese chico rebelde de cabello negro y ojos azules era todo lo que tenía y mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Will era el cazador de sombras que el jamás podría aspirar a ser, podría esmerarse hasta doler, pero jamás tendría la capacidad física y el talento nato, él en batalla realmente lucia como un ángel vengador dispuesto a fulminar a sus enemigos pero eso era nada comparado con lo que realmente era Will para el.

"_A donde vayas, yo iré._ _Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado;_ _El Ángel será mi testigo y aún mas, hasta que la muerte nos separe a tí y a mi"_

Will era su parabatai.

Y ese era un vinculo sagrado que el pensó jamás tendría el honor (inclusive antes de aquella tormentosa noche) de tener y ahí estaba ese gales rompiendo todas las reglas escogiendo a un desahuciado como su parabatai, cumpliendo sin saberlo uno de sus más grandes anhelos.

James Carstairs no merecía a Will, constantemente se lo repetía y aun así sentía que era parte de su destino que Will estuviera ahí para el y viceversa, se complementaban de una forma extraordinaria como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Will estaba ahí para sacarlo de su penumbra y él estaba ahí para darle un cauce a la caótica vida del moreno.

Forjados del mismo metal al mismo fuego.

Le dolió como el infierno pedirle que dejara de buscar, que perdiera las esperanzas como el lo había hecho, pero en definitiva no podía permitir que Will sufriera más de lo que debía y es mejor dejarlo ir lentamente que de golpe.

Pronto el yin fen entro en su sistema dándole la efímera sensación de vitalidad. Cogió su violín y toco, toco toda la noche reproduciendo y creando notas, notas que le recordaban a Will, lo vivido a su lado y las cosas que pudieron ser pero que jamás pasarían.

Con los colores del amanecer se fue a dormir, guardándolos como un regalo, un privilegio, que otros asumían tontamente y que el debía de rasgar con las uñas:

Un día más.

Pensó que solo había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando Will, el tornado de energía Herondale llego sacándole de la cama diciéndole que se perdería el almuerzo y advirtiéndole que en específico no se quería perder "este" almuerzo.

Will antes de salir dejo discretamente un paquete sobre su mesa de noche, no hacían falta las palabras siempre era lo mismo, esa envoltura de papel contenía no se cuantos gramos de lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra, polvos como plata pero que estaban muy lejos de serlo. Yin fen.

Will tenía una poco feliz concurrencia en el comedor, solo faltaba Jem.

Tras los típicos comentarios de preocupación que el descarto con un suave gesto Will pidió su atención.

-Un noble brindis por Gales y por supuesto su dragón!- exclamo Will

-Creo que aun esta ebrio- susurro Sophie a la par que Will se montaba en su silla.

Poco le tomo desabotonar su pantalón y exhibir su no tan noble pero si muy blanco trasero dejando ver el dragón gales del tamaño de la palma de una mano.

Jem no pudo evitar reír, de una u otra forma Will siempre lo conseguía y también conseguía las reprimendas de Charlotte.

Will por su parte soltó un suspiro ese dragón no solo era un acto de rebeldía, también era el pacto hecho tinta: ya no buscaría como revertir la maldición por lo que ese tatuaje sería lo más cerca que estaría de casa y de su familia.

Un día más, una mañana mas siendo dos contra el mundo.

* * *

.

.

.

Bien primera vez que escribo algo que hasta mi mamá pueda leer (es decir sin lemon X´D), puesto de lo que se trata es de resaltar es el vinculo Parabatai, espero haber estado a la altura y no haber sido un agobio.

Gracias por su tiempo.

See you.


End file.
